creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl with the Eyes
I used to think that when you walked, talked, and met someone, you would look for something strange. Something like a scar or blue hair. Something odd. Now, after I met Alice, I can't help but look at someone's eyes. I look at the pupils, the color, everything. Now, most of you think, "What's so scary about eyes?" If I hadn't met her, I would agree. But you know, I think it is the most important thing about a person. It was a normal, boring day at school. Not much to do, until the teacher said a new student was arriving. Being in high school, it surprised me. Okeene is a small town with not a lot of people moving in. The teacher, Ms. Watsson, stood up and opened the door. Every male's jaw hit the floor. In came a girl with dirty-blonde hair, fair skin, and the most particular eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. Suddenly, the room went cold. Not a noticeable cold, but it still sent shivers down my spine. "Students, this is Alice. She moved here from Berlin, Germany. Ms. Alice, you will sit next to Nolan in the back. Nolan, raise up your hand." My hand slowly rose up, almost as if my body didn't want her to notice me. She walked over to me and said hello. It was enough to send an ever greater wave of chills through me. ---- Over the next few days, I wanted nothing more than to stay away from school, from Alice. Everyone else thought she was great, except me. I saw something in those eyes that would make a person go mad. I didn't trust her, so instead of following my gut, I followed her everywhere. I noticed a change in her behavior. Small things, like when she flinched when she was near shadows, as if expecting someone to pop out. I thought she read one too many horror stories. On the fifth day of following her, she went to an alleyway. Suddenly, I thought I heard voices murmuring, "Don't follow her, don't follow her." I shook it off and left the alleyway. I went home and thought I saw shadows moving. I could hear reverberating voices. "I must be going crazy," I thought, so I ignored it. I shouldn't have ignored it. I should have heeded it. I went to bed around midnight, after some online gaming. I was a bit panicked after all the strange things that were happening today, so I went into an uneasy sleep. I woke up to my creaky door, but I didn't open my eyes. "I know you're awake," whispered a voice. "I just hope you can stay that way." My eyes shot open to see pink, cruel ones. She smirked, and I felt a stabbing sensation in my chest. The last thing I saw were those cruel eyes, burning into my mind. When I awoke, I was in the hospital. The doctors informed me that the neighbors had heard screams in the middle of the night and called the cops. They said I was lucky, because I only had a few minor wounds. The nurse handed me flowers after the doctors left. "Here," she said, handing them to me."They were from a girl who stopped by this morning." I looked at them, and saw a card. Hope you get better soon. -Alice The last thing that came to mind before I fainted, was the color of the flowers. The color of her eyes. Category:Monsters